


【玫瑰】未婚故事

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Puppy Love, Secret love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 关系预警看标签。故事时间线是真实存在的。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Sergio Agüero&Lionel Messi, Sergio Agüero/Giannina Maradona, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi(implied)
Kudos: 10





	【玫瑰】未婚故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tan:D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tan%3AD).



> 是写给笑谈的贺文（。你怎么好意思写这种东西祝贺…  
> 在AO3被墙之日发出来，谨以Fuck操蛋的审查。

***  
“我之所以爱我的恋人……如果我一定要在这里讲几句，我想用这句话做开头。”他拽了拽衬衫的领子，喉结滚动，对折的稿纸已被捏皱。“故事若从我们相识之时开始讲起，这回望非要跨过我漫长的生命不可，仿佛我的恋人早在最初之时便无知无觉地把自己刻入了我的生命轨迹。当然也要致意操蛋的命运，在平凡的日常相处之外赐我一个走近的机会。”敛去笑意微微低头，在胸前画了个十字架。“当然也有开心的事，两颗年少的心在大悲大喜中一同沉浮，自然而然地贴近。能到如今，我俩之间，是算无遗策与大巧若拙。很显然，我是聪明一点的那个。”他在哄笑声中耸耸肩，眼角挤满幸福的年轮。

“我们对彼此很熟悉，看着对方就像一个迥乎不同的自己。我知道这样说很奇怪。你们或多或少都知道我是什么样的人。但我的恋人爱笑，爱说话，永远喜欢尝试新鲜事，会玩各种游戏，虽然没有我玩得好。很开朗但也体贴，能和第一次见面的人就处得很好，可以让对方意识到缺点却毫无尴尬怨恨，这是我不擅长的事情。喜欢阳光和海滩，是不爱抹防晒的自然派，但对儿子格外仔细，不管自己多累，儿子举起双手就会俯身把他抱起来。记得儿子喜欢的东西，愿意陪他玩，教他做个好人，养成好习惯，哪怕自己有时并不是个好榜样。有些时候会有点笨拙，但如果你看得到那颗赤诚的心这只会显得愈发可爱。买衣服要集齐一个系列，不过也可能因为是我喜欢这样。是个对所有人体贴但照顾不好自己的人，夜里睡不好，这个时候我会做些按摩，就会重新睡得很沉。有时也会有点任性，但是似乎除了我没人这样说过，这竟然让我有些得意……”笑意在他的眼底没有消失过，泛称一片晶莹的海。

他还要开口继续，门边突然传来一阵喧嚣。打开门进来几个警察，宾客们嗡嗡地围了过去，被拦在外面的记者顺势挤进来几个。他的大腿突然被抱住，低头一看，是被按在座位上的蒂亚戈悄悄跑上台来。他撩开西装外套蹲下身，视线和小儿子平齐，捏了捏脸蛋，“怎么？坐不住了？”

“爸爸……”他倾身扑进父亲怀里，举起手盖了盖他的眼睛。“你伤心了吗？”声音很小，几不可闻。

“没有，宝贝。”Leo把儿子从地上抱起来颠了颠，五岁的幼儿身体居然还是那么柔软。他想起另一个孩子像旋风一样全力扑过来，那么不同。

回避了一侧的视线，他转向走近的老队长，礼堂逐渐安静下来。“查赌博，不是来我们这儿的。”对方解释道。司仪示意，一切可以继续。

Leo把对折三次的稿子塞进西装口袋里，并不在意凸起的异物破坏了剪裁的服帖。“下一项吧。时间过去很多了。”余光里的人挑眉询问要不要接蒂亚戈回来坐，他把人刚放在脚边，西装衣角就被小小的手握成一团。揉了揉儿子头上被定型的短毛儿，嘴唇抿成一个坚定的微笑。那人重新靠回椅背，抱着双臂坐好，又立刻调整姿势喝了口茶。再放下杯子时，笑容已与平日无二。

手臂被挽住，贴近的身体将西装烘得暖热。过了时的雀跃连同意气江流日下，凝进新的模子里。

***  
“Leo——想你！”一个热情到过头的拥抱，毫不费力地突破那道生人勿近的保护壳。他也抬起手加深这个拥抱，一边拽开砸在自己腿上的行李包。挠挠被头发蹭痒的脸，“嘿，你也好。”

橙黄色的天光逐渐沉淀，与攀升的夜色丝丝渲染，嘈杂的无意义对话是自动屏蔽的背景白噪，混沌搅乱未加过滤的信息，像某个忘却前情的清醒梦。Leo拉过行李箱，与Kun并肩走回酒店房间，一路侧着脸观察他神采飞扬的聒噪。梦里的他总是不说话，眼神动动却像是什么都说了。Leo把行李箱放到Kun的床边，回头看见他还没关上门，也不放下背包和外套，只是对着手机傻笑。又或许他自己哪怕在潜意识里也猜不到Kun会说什么。所以和他的每次对话都那么不可复制。

“吉亚妮娜？”

“……嗯……嗯？嗯。”心不在焉地回应，一边飞速敲击按键，旋即把手机塞回运动裤的口袋里。“嘿对不起，不是想敷衍你的。是她。你知道我没法一边说话一边打字。”随脚带上门，笑嘻嘻地把东西放到对称的位置，衣服也挂在了衣架上，几分讨好的意味。

Leo点了点头，坐在床边。明知完整占有过无数个心无旁骛的睡前一小时，现在也没什么好抱怨。并不是无数，他对自己道，同尚未拥有的日子比起来简直沧海一粟。“所以……这次很长久。”他竭力让自己不显得刻意，甚至做到了鼓励的语气。

“我们处得很好！虽然在一起的时间不多，还总要偷偷摸摸的哈哈哈。我也就能和你说一说。”Kun突然变得兴奋，Leo笑了笑，这很可爱。他就知道地下恋情是一种额外的刺激，来自上帝的挫折更是加重了宿命感。他也想要。这本质上并没什么不同。不过，安定是另外一回事……

Kun坐到了他的身边，腿大咧咧地摊开，膝盖和他的碰在一起，微微侧着头道：“你呢？有什么情况么？我就知道。毕竟有老家的小女朋友……啊！”笑着躲开Leo的攻击，“别每次都炸毛！我不说了！啊——哈哈哈哈快放了我！”

酒店的隔音效果很好，关了窗就听不见楼下的车水马龙，笑声止住的瞬间静谧猛然袭来，Kun的表情微微僵直，似是被摄住。“我就不该告诉你。”Leo想起要摆出恶狠狠的表情，伸手轻轻抹开对方笑出的眼泪，又漫在焦糖色的脸上。年少吹嘘打诨的托词，被反复的玩笑一板一眼钉进情史。他呼了口气，靠到床头蓬松的气垫枕上，脚掌不自觉地打着拍子，和听多了昆比亚无关。没有做好准备还是脱口而出：“闪电恋爱什么感觉？”

“就是……看一眼就爱上了？”Kun耸耸肩，又笑起来，轻松的空气仿佛被按回“播放”键重新溢满，任他游刃有余地做个调戏的鬼脸。“回忆一下，老年人，你看我首秀是什么感觉。”

“那不一样的，对方有回应才是恋爱。”Leo顺着他的话头接下去，眼睛移到行李箱上——那是他们上次训练时一起买的，前一个箱子的轮子被他们闹着玩时踩掉了——心里数着任意球的不同触球角度来平复心跳，就连这种压抑都已经习惯。“而且我现在也还二十岁，尊重一下不到一个月的同龄差……”

“我难道没有回应吗？”Kun大叫着打断，永远对关于年龄的话题缺乏耐性，皱出一脸委屈，“我这么爱你！我给你当枪手！我让你懒床！我，我把零食让你先挑！还有……”

“……二十岁了还和长不大似的。”Leo推了他一把，起身从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐。拽断了拉环，看也不看往身后一丢，重新拿了罐新的。

Kun自然地接过，掏出钥匙按了按，几乎和Leo同时打开。舔舔粘到手上的可乐，冲他咧开嘴。“所以说你是小笨蛋，而我是彼得·潘呀。”

***  
“你许的什么愿？”热乎乎的气息喷在脖颈里，Leo不自在地往前拨了拨头发。

“奥运会和下赛季。”没说完对方也会懂。

“哈，我就知道。”Kun翻了个身，抱着沙发上的靠垫，半躺半靠在Leo的身上。不时举起靠垫当盾牌，防备枕头大战的误伤。

Leo低头盯着Kun鼻梁上粘的奶油，“你的不一样？”

“还好有你许了奥运会，我就想了想多进球什么的，大概。”他说话时要仰着头，亮晶晶的眼睛微微往上翻，自带的嘲讽表情，语气又是像在撒娇的抱怨，Leo笑了出来，把他额头上堆积的皮肤推开。肤色对比鲜明，据说每一匹斑马都有独一无二的纹络，此时的花纹再无别处复制，不由停留得久了些。

“还有，我二十岁了，我想当爸爸！”紧接着因为脑门被指甲掐到而嗷了一声。“比你有志气多了吧，小鬼！”

Leo把他推起来，用的力道不自觉重了一点，Kun撇了撇嘴：“真的，我如果20岁有儿子，等他20岁了我才40岁，我能一直懂他，陪他痛痛快快玩到长大。我如果20岁有女儿，她就是万达大都会万众瞩目人见人爱的小公主，等她长大了，陪她出门时我还是又帅又年轻，把敢凑过来的坏小子都打跑。”

“不像迭戈。”机械地跟上玩笑。

Kun一副有惊无险的样子吐了吐舌头，“对，不像迭戈，年龄差太大了不好沟通，心有余力不足。天啊我居然这样说我们的上帝，Leo……我说的时候感觉他们好像不是同一个人。你明白吗？球场上乃至所有时刻，和……和吉亚有关的时候。”

无意识地看着桌上被丢的乱七八糟的奶油蛋糕残骸和吃剩的披萨饼边儿，地上七扭八歪躺着的废弃饮料瓶，被歪扣在小熊公仔脚上的生日帽，还有队友的嬉闹声，穿膛而过意义不明。

球场上乃至所有时刻，和，和吉亚有关的时候。

不是安妮塔，不是艾娃，不是梅丽莎或任何一个在深夜里做梦、被一闪而过的彼得·潘带走的幸运姑娘。毕竟在永生的现实里只有丁卡贝尔，小跳瘙与小精灵技术上来说相差没那么多，不是吗？不要温蒂。她会离开的！不要温蒂！

沉默的时间太久，在Kun疑惑而期待的目光里，Leo点了点头。

“当然，我明白的。”

***  
“嗨，吉亚妮娜。”Leo微笑着打了个招呼。她是个爽直的好姑娘，Leo和她见面虽然寥寥但一直处得不错。“来看Kun集训？惊喜？”这很甜。像杨梅一样。

“是的！”Kun抢着回答，乐颠颠地一路护送到场边的座位上，飞快地脱了外套叠了叠当成坐垫给她。吉亚妮娜和Leo打招呼时只点了点头，被照顾的过程里显得有些羞涩，又冲站在一旁的Leo笑了笑，居然一句话也没说。

Leo想起几天前的对话，心底蓦然一片清明，不知该作何反应。

等队友和熟悉的工作人员们逐渐围靠过来，Kun清了清嗓子，大声宣布：“吉亚妮娜怀孕了！我要当爸爸啦！”像是两口永不枯竭的泉眼，情绪起伏的俯仰间就能闪出泪花，Leo冷静地走着神，仿佛一半灵魂从躯壳里攀升而出镇静地观望着这一切。

“哦，Kun！”剩下的那一半浑噩努力不让声音颤抖，用力搂紧他，如同沉船时抓住一块浮木，“这太棒了！Kun！”短促的气流在喉咙深处滚动，咽下去，捞起逃逸的碎片重新拼成方舟。“恭喜，吉亚！祝宝宝能顺顺利利来到世界，祝你和Kun安稳幸福。”能亲眼看到你的愿望实现，第一时间分享你生命里的喜悦，Leo抬起头，这就是我想要的，对吧。

“天啊Leo你个笨蛋哭什么！教父是你的你逃不掉的。”Kun大笑着揉揉他的头发，在他用力抹眼睛的时候挡在面前，“我的愿望实现一半了，看来你的也能实现。”又拍了拍Leo的后背，方转过身去。“谢谢你，吉亚，我爱你。”

他们在嘻嘻哈哈的祝福声里交换了一个吻。

Leo眨了眨眼睛退向圈外，将温馨留给情人们。所有人都退到视线之外时，如同从一个隐喻中跌落，角色扮演结束了，而彼岸尚远。下降，失重，着陆的破碎——并未曾至，Kun从散开的人群里挤过来，按在他的手臂上：“嘿，Leo，如果是男孩的话你来起个名字好吗？”

“Benjamin。”他脱口而出。

“什么？”

“我说叫Benjamin如果你问我的话，‘son of your right’他会像你的右脚一样天赋过人。”Leo一口气说了一串，他不知道自己已经关注了名字的问题，完全是下意识地浏览。但是不要紧，Kun惊讶的微笑证明了他很满意。吉亚妮娜已经离开了，侧影上平坦的小腹，命名的魔力让他感受到那里有什么东西在雀跃着生长，柔软又坚韧，丝丝密密结成一张牢固的网，将他稳稳承住。

“大家都会很爱他。或者她。”Leo轻声道，但心里已经确定那会是他的Benjamin。“就像大家都很爱你一样。”他打量着Kun，桀骜的长发，明亮的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，滚动的喉结，轻微吞咽的声音，扬起的嘴角。

“我知道，Leo。”他揉了揉Leo的长发，滑下来的手搭在肩膀上，拇指指腹划过喉结。“我还是我，对吧？”

“你不是你的时候我会非常惊讶的，Kun，所以别担心。”Leo取笑道。

“有你校准我是不会迷路的。”Kun眨了眨眼睛。“所以别担心。”

Leo回以微笑。

***  
咔嚓咔嚓。

“Leo，听说你现在有了一个女朋友，请问她现在在你身边吗？你的心情如何呢？对你踢球有什么影响吗？”

迎着闪光灯努力不眨眼，摆出熟练的微笑。“不，她现在在阿根廷。生活不会影响我在球场上的表现。我很高兴，也很平静。”

***  
“真的要走？”

“真的，我一回去就签合同。签完媒体那边就瞒不住了，所以先告诉你。够意思吧？”

“为什么去英超？那来巴萨呢？”

“哼，巴萨不行。”Kun做了个鬼脸，一贯的嘲笑语气，倒不是认真的。他跨坐在Leo的靠背椅上，抱着厚厚的皮质椅背，下颌搭在顶端面孔微微上扬，身子借着腰力小幅度地晃来晃去。Leo站在他面前，在他放肆又惬意的目光里看到了自己不安的脸，气得抬腿就往椅背踢了一脚，差点把Kun整个人掀翻。

“喂！”八爪鱼从半歪的椅子和桌子之间艰难地往外爬，双腿勾住即将向外滑到的椅子，手肘撑着不方便施力的桌子，全靠腰力维持着危险的平衡，一边不忘拿腔拿调地指控：“塞尔吉奥Kun阿圭罗将永远拒绝这位巴萨教练的邀请……”Leo忍不住走近，防止他摔到地上，却在挠他痒和稳住椅子之间犹豫不决。“……因为他只会武力胁迫更衣室里的唯一球员。”Kun的眼睛瞪得溜圆，满满威胁，Leo笑着把椅子往近推了推，让他坐回原位。“才不会。我会对我的更衣室无微不至予取予求，因为我有唯一但最好的球员。”

Kun咧开嘴笑到眯起眼睛，“比单赛季50球的某人还好？”

“两个人总要更好。”Leo坐到桌子上，低着头，腿一荡一荡。窗边的夕阳斜照将他裹在金红色的琥珀光里，面庞依然柔软，打上天然的阴影也未见棱角分明。棕色的卡其裤上多了几个深色的斑点，又在暖光里淡去。Kun一直坐在他旁边，两人都没说话。

“那你就不回来了。”良久，Leo断言。闯出一片天地自然不必回头，而他一定会的。

“嗯。十五年后阿甲见？”嬉皮笑脸。

“去你的，你就不想和我一个俱乐部。”Leo又踢了他一脚。

“还有国家队嘛。先来个世界冠军吧。”这是他们三年前那个夏天的口头禅，做到之前当调笑，做到之后是玩笑。风发意气，老酒回甘。

“说起来，安东……？”Kun一边整理背包一边随口问道。

“分手了，年初。”Leo摇摇头不想多说，换了个话题。“晚上做什么吃？我想吃烩牛肉……”把人拉起来推向厨房。

“哈，食材都给我准备好了？”Kun熟练地从柜子里翻出围裙和厨具。

“吃一顿少一顿，快点。”

***  
Kun一路小跑到门廊准备开门时，除了叮叮叮响个不停的门铃，还有防盗门被砸得颤动的咚咚声。他趴在猫眼看了一眼，这才按下把手，眼前的人裹在长长的黑色羽绒服里，戴着两层帽子，围巾拉到鼻子上面遮住半张脸，但就凭眼睛也认得出是谁。暴躁甚至可以称之为震怒的眼睛，虎视眈眈地等着他。

Leo用眼神开路，关上门，扯下冗物，在暖风里打了一个哆嗦，抖掉浑身冷气。又扭了扭脖子，这才重新把目光落Kun身上，对方正有些不知所措地搓手，像是见了他就也觉得冷似的。他明知道你为什么来，但就是不开口。真该让他见识一下谁才是冷战之王。然而风雪兼程里积聚的怒气还没发作就化成疲惫，Leo瘫倒在沙发里，枕着曼城的抱枕，后背硌到东西，掏出来一看是小鸭子玩具。他看着插手站在一旁的Kun，面上劳神在在，却也没自然到想起给他拿点吃喝来款待的程度。

“你怎么……”提住的一口气又泄了去，“有话等着我呢？”

Kun嘿嘿一笑：“也没什么。那就不说了。”

“我儿子怎么办？”他是指本杰明，Kun以前经常打趣他把本子当儿子疼，害得他还要争宠。

“你儿子不在巴塞罗那么，蒂亚戈。”Kun敛去笑容，“刚满月几天你就舍得不看着了？”

“所以你得让本子补偿我精神损失。”Leo坚持这场即将掀起风暴的谈话。

“和吉亚回阿根廷了。”Kun坐进了驼绒地毯里，半靠着沙发，手指一下下地穿过长长的绒毛，仿佛梳理毛发。Leo比他高了半身，视线里没有打理的莫西干头肆意地支棱着，凌乱无所恃。Leo以为他会难过，或者坦诚来说他问起本杰明就是想要他进入这种情绪，他知道他会的，这样他们才可能继续谈些什么。承诺，安定，家庭或责任。然而这并未发生，他坐在地上像只脏兮兮的流浪小狗，家门敞在背后，他只颠颠地朝前走。

Flâneur。

流言，讥讽，谩骂，一路迁怒到了他这儿，再抓起一把自己的不甘不解不情愿，滋啦啦炒成一锅，油点溅到手臂上，几不可见的疤痕虽然藏在文身里，却也曾痛到哆嗦。Leo只觉心脏要被烤焦了，火气掀开盖子喷了出来，烫得从沙发上弹起，劈头盖脸地向他发作：“你怎么就长不大吗？”

“长大是什么？”Kun的声音也提高了一个八度，“球场到家两点一线？三餐一宿情共一双？出门在外晨参暮省？这样才叫长大？你呢Leo，你这么莽撞地冲过来就很成熟了？不要用你的价值观来套住我！”

“你怎么敢这么说！我，我从来没有……你就永远不会低头认错！”Leo抓起抱枕泄愤地丢了过去，砸变了人的脸色。他从来面对过Kun的怒气，或许下一秒就会撕破脸，他知道自己只会在肾上腺素的支配下说出更难听的话，哪怕都是假的，哪怕已经预料到后悔，但此时绝无退路。

Kun的嘴唇动了动，手指攥紧僵持了一瞬，又放松下来。“不，Leo。我会。我不该那么说你……”他的目光也退让到侧旁，“我和吉亚是一种人。我想我们都疲惫于互相束缚，稳定的家庭生活并不是我们想要的。一开始的确很难接受，但我们无法在内心里安定下来。分开，与我爱她和本子并不冲突。或者说爱过，前段时间的吵架和离婚的种种手续的确令感情疲惫，我们都需要一点时间来缓冲。我和你渴望的不是同一种生活，Leo。你会尊重的，对吧？”

Leo沉默地闭上眼睛。

“还有，‘不会认错’？只有你不能这样说我。”他带了些玩笑的语气，站起身要去冰箱里拿点喝的。

“对不起。”声音很小，但他确定对方有听到。“照顾好自己，我回去了。安东和蒂亚戈在等我。”

***  
“我觉得我一事无成。”Leo的头埋在枕头里，喃喃道，霸占了床的正中央。

“别说傻话了。”Kun的眼眶还红着，靠在床的另一头，踢了踢Leo的小腿。“我要再倒背一遍你的记录吗？或许应该预测你的下几个百球什么时候实现？还有帽子戏法数量，冠军数，被你虐的最惨的队，嗯这个项目的竞争非常激烈……”

枕头里发出闷闷的笑声，“感谢巴萨。我希望是曼城，真可惜。”

“哈！你会后悔的，给我等着。”Leo用后脑勺都可以看见Kun怎么翻这个白眼。“从我的枕头上起来，给我把你哭得滴水的枕巾换掉，不然这个枕头今晚就给你睡。”

“今晚？已经快五点了，Kun。我想吃Adriana的炖肉汤，她说我醒来就可以吃到的，我可不要错过早餐。”

“所以小笨蛋抹鼻子的时候并没有失去神智？”Kun挑了挑眉毛，“妈妈的冰箱里总会有地瓜奶酪，我去拿点，好饿啊。”

Leo的嘴里塞满了地瓜奶酪，满足地叹了口气，扭过头对Kun道：“你知道我们不该在床上吃甜品的，对吧？”

“啊，这话是吃完东西的那人说的，那个爸爸。”Kun挤了挤眼睛，“即将拥有第二个孩子的爸爸。”

“一个非常熟练的爸爸。”Leo介绍着自己，又谦虚地点了点头。

“所以，下一个小天使的预产期是什么时候？一个月，两个月之后？”

“两个月，9月中旬左右。小天使，嗯哼，就像蒂亚戈一样。”

“所以你永远不是一事无成，知道吧？至少在Lionel Messi的评价标准里。”Kun装模作样地比划了一个表格，“责任感：满分。事业心：满分。家庭美满程度：满分。父亲资历：动态进步中。家务水平：不断上升……”

Leo笑着挥挥手把表格打散，Kun依然不愿闭嘴：“在Sergio Aguero的评价标准里，依然可圈可点。嗯，整洁度：满分。游戏水平：仅次于Kun。帅气程度：仅次于Kun……”被捂住嘴按到被子里，挣扎不过才举起双手投降。

“你还是没有胡子更帅一点。”Leo复又有些黯然。

“你也是，所以我们才要以后一起刮掉。不然你就比我更帅了，对吧？我们会刮掉的。”

Leo点点头。

“要的就是这种精神！好啦，天快亮了，洗个澡收拾一下我们就去吃妈妈的早餐。美洲杯结束了，把消沉留在今夜，然后轻轻松松回家。成吗？”

Leo伸个懒腰，微笑道：“能偶尔任性地逃开一下感觉真好。”

“漂泊的永无岛永远欢迎乖小孩前来做客。”Kun很得意。“而你和彼得是可以定位的交情。”

***  
蒂亚戈试图把马特奥从这个不常用的衣帽间里刨出来，然而四岁的小家伙在衣服堆里摸爬滚打毫不配合。

蒂亚戈放弃了自顾自尖叫着玩得开心的弟弟，颇有责任感、或者说颇有强迫症地整理起满地的衣服。他一眼看到了爸爸妈妈结婚时的礼服，连忙捡起来挂回到衣架上。它们一直被保存得很好，然而现在多了几只新鲜的爪痕，可能要送去干洗了……蒂亚戈习惯性地摸了摸口袋检查，西装裤里有几张折叠起来的纸。他依稀记得这个，那时他要抬起手才够得到口袋边缝，现在书都已经念得很好了。

他轻声读了起来，如此细节已经不记得，只好努力模仿着想象里爸爸沉稳又充满爱意的声音：

“我之所以爱我的恋人……如果我一定要在这里讲几句，我想用这句话做开头……”他一路读了下去，嘴角温柔地翘起。

“……我以为，婚姻是这样遇到一个人。一个在你表现出色时，不论距离远近都为你感到骄傲、分享你的喜悦的人；一个在你遇到挫折时，静静聆听、告诉你你有永远的支持的人；一个互相砥砺，将对方从苦难里拉回人间的人；一个毫不费力就让你开心，你一想起就忍不住微笑的人。

“我曾流连于青年时代，心无旁骛地醉心自己的世界。骄傲的，躁动的，失落的，易碎的，串成珍珠能够说出个数的。但生活告诉我，不止如此。除却那些闪烁漂亮的动情时刻，婚姻意味着更多平凡的琐碎。它还是衔接关键时刻的漫长空白，还是串联所有意义之间的无意义。它让我有所准备，是我可能拥有的一切收获的蓄力，是安定感的生长之所，是我准备好迎接进生活的下一阶段。 

“感谢安东与我并肩，让我能够继续书写今后的一切。这，才不只是一个未婚故事。”

-The End-


End file.
